The Letters that Decide My Fate
by Ashisinthecloset
Summary: In Chicago, Illinois, June 1932, something tragic starts and sends these little lives out of their regular orbit.
1. Prologue

**Chicago, Illinois. Summer of 1931, June 8 to be exact.**

A young man waits patiently outside a train station, his almond brown hair waved in the calm summer breeze. The train seems to be running late...

**Gabriel Fischer**

_**Age: 19**_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Race: German-Irish**_

_**Height: 5'9"**_

_**Occupation: News reporter**_

_**Personality:**__ **Witty, has a kind side to him and goofy**__**, a con man.**_

_**Hair color: Almond brown**_

_**Eye Color: Brown**_

"Where's that confounded train?!" he hissed, "I can't wait here much longer or else the boss'll go _**goofy**_" suddenly the train whistle chined in the distance and Gabriel sighed with relief as he straightened his blazer and tie while the train slowly came into view.

A shiny _**20th Century Limited**_ pulled up to the platform and came to a stop. Gabriel reached into his chest pocket, pulling out a creased photo of a kind looking elderly gentleman. He glanced at the photo forba few moments before returning his gaze to the train.

**Lukas O'Connell**

_**Age: 62**_

_**Sex**__**: M**_

_**Race: Irish descent**_

_**Height: 5'3"**_

_**Occupation: Pharmaceutical owner**__** and father.**_

_**Personality: Kind, generous and caring.**_** _Very formal_**

_**Hair color: Silvery orange**_

_**Eye color: a faded emerald green**_

At that moment the gentleman in the photo emerged from the train. Lukas O'Connell, the renowned pharmaceutical owner, stepped out into the harsh summer light. Gabriel saw this as his chance to advance forward and yank the old man with him only to be stopped when Mr. O'Connell extended his hand to someone behind him, a young lady- somewhere around 17 years of age- she was _gorgeous_ and had the face of an angel. She had blonde hair that was cut into a bob, she had the brightest blueish green eyes- like a diamond of some sorts- at that moment, Gabriel forgot how to breathe.

"Thank you, papa!" the girl beamed happily, Gabriel's heart began to race as he saw her smiling face. The girl caught a glimpse of Gabriel staring at her, the two young adults made eye contact for a brief moment, she smiled sweetly at him with a nod before walking off with Mr. O'Connell.

That's when Gabriel realized that the man he had to snatch had a gorgeous daughter...

**End of Chapter 1**

**notes:**

**_Goofy- mad, crazy_**

**_20th Century Limited- a train that goes from New York to Illinois _**


	2. 1 - Pursue

Mr. O'Connell flagged down a taxi cab, Gabriel was trying his best to weave through the sea of people and get to the gentleman- mostly in hopes of chatting with his daughter- but alas, as he finally reached the two O'Connells the girl was already sliding into the cab. _Blast it, I was too late! _Gabriel cursed to himself silently as he watched the yellow cab drive away, "_**Mother of pearls!**_" he hissed out loud, "I was too slow, what am I gonna tell the _**big shot**_?" he huffed and stomped his foot before spinning on his heels and strolling back to his work place. Thoughts that beautiful miss ran through his mind, her smile and her voice- although he heard it just _once-_ by god! He didn't know her name, but he'd absolutely love to.

**Meanwhile, in the taxi**

Mr. O'Connell chatted away with the taxi driver while his daughter stared out the window as buildings and people passed by. "So," The taxi driver directed the conversation to the girl, "How do ya like Chicago, miss- uh-"

"Lillian," the girl responded politely, "Lillian O'Connell."

"Ah. How do ya like Chicago?"

"Its lovely, my mother would love it here." Lillian's voice wavered, the cab suddenly fell silent and the mood went downhill and Mr. O'Connell glanced at Lillian quickly, "But, enough about that, how long have you lived here sir?"

"My whole life!" the driver laughed, the mood suddenly went up again, _this is what life should be like._

Now then my dear readers, you may be wondering _why_ the O'Connells came to Chicago from big upstate New York. The reason for this is because of Lukas's work along with his daughter's education- _**Chicago University**_; she's studying creative writing, art, music, and law- a _former_ coworker of Mr. O'Connell had betrayed him many a time. Mr. O'Connell thought it would be best- and _safe-_ to get away from New York, little did he know the darkness gunning for him.

**Lillian O'Connell**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Sex: F_**

**_Height: 4'11.9"_**

**_Occupation: Detective in trainning, author, and student_**

**_Race: Irish-French_**

**_Personality: sassy and witty but sweet and supportive. Has a heart of gold._**

**_Hair color: Blonde_**

**_Eye color: Blueish green_**

**Meanwhile, wherever the hell Gabriel is...probably a warehouse...**

"You _what_?!" a tall and gruff man boomed angrily at the poor man, "You were supposed to _bring _O'Connell _here_, _NOT _stare at some dame!"

"I'm sorry sir," Gabriel fidgeted, "I tried to get to him in time but-" _whack!_ The taller man had socked Gabriel in the cheek, causing him to fall to the cold cement. Gabriel held his throbbing cheek in pain as he glanced up at the man.

"I don't want to hear _anymore _of _your _excuses, Gabe! You work for _me_! And did you do your job? _No!_"

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Marelli, it won't happen again, I _promise_ boss."

"You better," Mr. Marelli hissed as he pointed a finger at the young man, "Or _else._ Now get outta my sight." Gabriel nodded before quickly shuffling out of the building.

**Mr. Marelli**

_**Age: **__**25**_

_**Sex: M**_

_**Height: 6'1"**_

_**Occupation: Mafia boss**_

**_Race: Italian descent_**

**_Personality: Plain evil, dosen't care at all._**

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Eye color: blue_**

**End of chapter 2...**

_**Mother of pearls!**_**\- Mother of god!**

**_Big shot- _boss**

**_Chicago University- _founded in 1867 on September 2**


	3. 2 - Skirt Chaser

The taxi stopped at a three story building in a suburban town 20 minutes from Chicago, "Here's your stop, folks." the cab driver piped as he pulled the key out of the ignition, "It was nice meetin' you two, 'specially you miss Lily." he nodded flirtatiously to the girl who returned his gesture with an empty and fake smile. Something she had learned to perfect for _years_.

"Come along my dear," Mr. O'Connell grabbed his suitcase off the floor of the cab, "This will be our new home from now on." Lillian nodded and reached for her bag before following her father's lead. The two O'Connells stepped out into the light and took their luggage off the roof of the cab, Mr. O'Connell paid the driver and then waltzed to the door of the new O'Connell home. He turned the key in the lock, producing a soft _click _before he turned the knob and opened the door.

"After you, Lillian." he held the door open for his daughter who nodded a thank you before shuffling inside. The interior was large, some of the items and furniture from the O'Connell house in New York were already there; either boxed up or already placed in their designated areas- Mr. O'Connell had taken multiple trips back and forth with the moving crew to set up the house while Lillian finished up saying her goodbyes to her friends- Lillian was amazed by how spacious it was.

"Welcome to Oak Park, Illinois." Mr. O'Connell smiled, "_Our_ home." Lillian hugged her father warmly and took off her shoes.

"Would you like me to help unpack our things?" she walked to a box that held china plates and some silverware.

"That's alright dear, I've already unpacked almost everything. Why don't you go upstairs to choose a room?"

"Which upstairs do you mean papa?" she giggled, "There are _three floors_!"

"The third floor **_Sherlock_.**"

Later that day, Lillian wandered out and took a cab to get to the city. She was going to buy some groceries that would last for about 3 weeks, maybe she should go for a walk as well, as she rode in the cab she pulled out her diary and began to doodle to pass the time.

**Meanwhile, in the big city**

Gabriel roamed the streets of Chicago that afternoon with a cigarette hanging from his lips and hands in his pockets, he was furious that he had missed his chance to nab Mr. O'Connell and it was bringing him down. He could really use a drink at the moment. Just as he was about to turn to head towards the bar, a taxi cab pulled up before him and out stepped a slender young blond dame. It was _her_. Gabriel bit down hard on his cigarette that he almost broke it in half and swallowed it! Lillian paid the driver and said her thanks before turning on her heels only to see the young man gazing at her, she giggled gleefully, "Pardon me, sir." she politely brushed passed him and made her way to the grocery store two blocks ahead.

Gabriel stood there for a few seconds, he was hypnotized by her voice and warm smile, until he suddenly snapped out of his trance and snuffed out his cigarette before he ran after her. "Miss, wait!" he called after her, "Wait, miss, please!" but alas she did not hear him. He groaned and picked up his pace, by now she had already entered the store, _dammit_. When Gabriel entered he had lost her, he groaned once again and ran a hand through his almond hair before he started his search for the mystery dame. As Lillian roamed the bread aisle Gabriel was lost in the dairy aisle, while she was in the deli aisle he was in the liquor aisle; after about fifteen minutes of endless searching Gabriel finally found Lillian. The girl was picking up a box of strawberries, Gabriel saw this as his chance to speak to her, "Hey there girly," he said smoothly and suddenly causing Lillian to jolt with surprise.

"Uh, hello." Lillian faced him as she replied politely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "May I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. The name's Gabriel, Gabriel Fischer, and may I ask what your name is miss?" Lillian rolled her eyes internally, another man was flirting with her and it hasn't even been a month yet!

"Lillian, Lillian O'Connell." she turned back around and placed the strawberries in her basket before making her way to the check out line. Gabriel helplessly followed after her, desperate to know more about her.

"Lillian, huh," he smiled as he walked besides her, "That's a pretty name, mind if I call ya Lilli?"

"I _don't _care." Lillian sighed, "Now if you'll please excuse me, I must-"

"What's the rush doll?"

"I have things to do."

"Ya know, Miss Lilli, I find you very pretty. I enjoy listening to your voice, d'ya mind givin' me your number?" Lilli stopped in her tracks, she'd had many encounters with men like Gabriel. Men who found her attractive and wanted to speak with her more, but they were all the same; they were all shallow and conceited and yet here was Gabriel. He seemed _different_ from the others, maybe he was different but Lilli didn't want to take that chance- she did find him somewhat handsome, but the ones appealing to the eyes are usually the shallow ones- she simply ignored him and proceeded to pay for her things.

"Here," Gabriel stepped in, "Let me." he began to pay for her, Lilli was appalled by this gesture.

"Ehrm, excuse me, Mr. Fischer but I _just_ met you. I don't accept charity from strangers and I am definitely _not_ a charity case. I can pay for my own thank you very much." Gabriel pouted, it was adorable, and stopped trying to pay for the girl. Lilli angrily brushed past him with her groceries, just as she walked out the door she was stopped yet again. She turned her head and scowled at Gabriel, this man just didn't know when to give up. "_Yes?_" her voice seething with anger.

"_Please?_" he begged desperately, that same puppy eyed pout plastered on his face.

"_Fine_." Lilli rolled her eyes, "I live with my father and he doesn't like when men call to talk to me, so you're going to have to make due with mostly writing letters." she wrote down her number and address so that he could send her letters and call her whenever he pleased. "Happy now?"

"Overjoyed!"

"Well then, _goodbye_." and with that she took her leave, Gabriel just stood there with that gleeful smile as he placed the slip of paper with Lillian's contact information in his pocket. He had just met an angel.


End file.
